


In your dreams

by Nola_1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: Yaz's dreams start to get a bit distracting...





	1. Chapter 1

“Yaz, I was just - oh!” the Doctor was mid-breezing straight into Yaz’s room when her eyes found her companion sat at the end of her bed brushing her thick, dark hair, wearing nothing but a light grey dressing gown. The Doctor's purposeful strides immediately stopped, “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, her feet spinning on the spot so that she had her back to Yaz.

The younger girl snorted from behind her, “Don’t be daft,” she dragged the hairbrush through her hair once more before tapping the back of it against the space of mattress next to her, “Come and sit, what’s up?”

The Doctor was still coming to terms with etiquette in this new body and erring on the side of caution always seemed like the most sensible option. Hearing nothing but amusement in Yaz’s otherwise relaxed tone, though, reassured her and she span back round, continuing the rest of the journey to the younger girl and dropping down on Yaz’s right dramatically, bouncing Yaz who could only smile her trademark bemused affection for the alien who had uprooted her entire life.

“I actually just wanted to see how you were,” the Doctor began cautiously, “But, not like, ‘Hey, how are you? Good, thanks, you?’” her tone lightened,  having a causal conversation with herself, before quickly turning serious again, “Like, _really_ , how are you? I know this life is intense, and I can be a little intense too,” she paused, her smile tight lipped and apologetic, “So every so often I slow myself down so I remember to check in...with how you are?” she ended her rambling question with a roll of the eyes.

Yaz felt the all too familiar rush of feelings hit her that always accompanied the Doctor saying something sweet, or doing something brave, or making...any facial expression at all, actually. The warmth started in her stomach and spread all the way out to her fingers and toes, bringing her to life in a way that none of their action packed adventures had been able to up to that point.

Her eyes met the Doctor’s – who was regarding her with a mix of concern and trepidation, as if afraid that the next words out of the young police officer’s mouth were going to be a request to take her home and never come back. Yaz needed to fix that.

“I’ve honestly never felt better, or more alive, in my entire life,” Yaz admitted, her lips stretching into a smile in response to the immediately look of relief on the Doctor’s face, “And you,” Yaz breathed out with a sigh, “are still the best person I have ever met.”

“I was ' _like'_ the best person you’d ever met before,” the Doctor teased, the tension leaving her shoulders and the corner of her mouth quirking up into what Yaz thought looked suspiciously like her first smirk, “Glad to see you’ve given me the definitive title now,” she winked.

The Doctor being playful to the point it was almost flirtatious caused a new kind of sensation to come roiling through Yaz’s insides, desperate for more, “Remind me and I’ll get you a proper plaque to commemorate this momentous achievement next time we’re on Earth,” she quipped with a wink of her own and a weak laugh that was quickly extinguished by the strange look in the Doctor’s eyes.

“Excellent,” the Doctor grinned cheekily, “I think I have a tiny sliver of space left in my massive trophy room,” she quipped with a poke of her tongue, causing Yaz to burst into a fit of giggles.

The Doctor’s affectionate smile in return was broad and full of wonder as Yaz spoke, “You’re so cute.” Yaz blushed as those words left her mouth, ducking her head to avoid any response the Doctor might have.

“Yaz,” the Doctor’s voice was suddenly low and quiet, her index finger curling under Yaz’s chin to draw her eyes up.

When Yaz met the Doctor’s eyes, they were dark and searching Yaz’s, who felt as though her stomach was falling in some perpetual state, doomed to never land. This couldn’t be what she thought it was, right?

The two women had turned in towards each other as they were speaking, the Doctor’s left and Yaz’s right knee touching they were so close.

The Doctor’s hand fell from Yaz’s chin to her bare knee; her eyes remained trained on Yaz’s, asking a million silent questions that Yaz could answer with one simple word.

“Yes.”

That was clearly not the response the Doctor had been expecting, but it was clear she was pleasantly surprised.

“Yaz,” the Doctor pressed her head forward until she could feel the tingling sensation of the almost contact between the two women’s faces.

Yaz made no attempts to move back; her head swimming. Her breaths were coming in unevenly now as they ghosted past the Doctor’s cheek, stuttering to a halt completely when she felt the Doctor’s right hand glide up her thigh and stop at the loose knot of her dressing gown.

Yaz had to bite back the groan at the back of her throat. This was insane. She hadn’t even been touched, but felt as though she had.

“Are you ok?” the Doctor whispered into Yaz’s right ear, their cheeks pressed together, “With this? Us?”

“ _God_ yes...please,” Yaz whimpered as her pleas went instantly answered and she felt rather than saw the tension at her dressing gown tie give way around her waist as the deft fingers of the Doctor’s right hand ease it open.

Yaz didn’t have time to think about how exposed that would leave her before warm fingers were slipping through the opening and oh so gently following the lines of her ribcage.

The Doctor held still, pulling her cheek from Yaz’s to be able to meet her eyes, “What are we doing?” she asked, eyes wide and questioning.

Yaz’s own right hand fell to the Doctor’s thigh and squeezed reassuringly, “I don’t know, but please don’t stop,” she pleaded.

The Doctor needed no more encouragement than that. Her right hand curled around Yaz’s ribcage and she pressed herself forward into the younger girl, urging her down onto her back on the mattress and following her with their chests pressed together.

“You’re _so_ beautiful, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor whispered against Yaz’s lips, wisps of blonde hair tickling the young officer’s cheeks as her chest rose heavily to meet the Doctor’s and fill her lungs with the oxygen her brain suddenly felt like it was lacking.

Yaz tilted her head back, pushing her chin up, her eyes falling involuntarily shut, “Kiss me, _please_.”

The Doctor grinned, sinking down to meet eager, waiting li –

*

Yaz woke with a start, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes scanning the darkness of her room through a squint. Her immediate feeling was confusion at being alone.

It took a few moments for her thoughts, and dream, to come rushing back to her, but when it did she fell back to the bed with a groan.

“Shit,” she whispered, running her hands through her hair, “This is going to get awkward.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What is _up_ with you, today?” Ryan hiss whispered to Yaz, shocking her out of the state of catatonia she had enforced on herself after waking from her...terrible?...amazing?...dream.

Yaz was lucky that the Doctor had decided they (and the TARDIS) could all do with a rest day – her lack of focus and concentration would have likely got them all killed if they’d been out on one of their adventures.

Yaz was perched in the middle of the purple sofa that she, Graham and Ryan had acquired from Gumtree for the Doctor after her excited outburst at Yaz’s parents home.

The sofa held pride of place in the living room the TARDIS has created for the fam, and Ryan had plopped himself down next to Yaz with his questioning outburst.

Yaz thought he had come in alone, and was trying to avoid his questioning gaze – looking straight ahead.

The backs of cool fingers therefore that appeared over her shoulder, brushing against her cheek to feel her temperature caused her to flinch away from the touch – the hand at the side of her face recoiling in response.

The Doctor snorted from behind the sofa, her face scrunching as her hands fell to her hips, “Bit rude,” she complained, her face softening and tilting to the side to regard Yaz who had pulled her right knee up and under her so she could face the Doctor, both hands resting over the top of the back of the sofa, “What’s got you all jittery?”

Yaz bit back the immediately defensive response that threatened to breach the surface, knowing that would only lead to more questions than it could answer.

Instead, she tried to smile normally, totally casually – knowing that she was failing miserably, “I didn’t sleep very well, think I’m just tired,” she breezed with an uneasy smile.

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed, her suspicious glare directed to Yaz for the first time ever, but she couldn’t hold onto it for long, eyes quickly softening, “Let me take you to bed, then?”

Yaz choked on air, she didn’t _actually_ say that, did she?

When the Doctor nodded expectantly, awaiting a response, Yaz opened her mouth, a stuttering noise coming out before any words, “Yeah, maybe I’ll go for a nap,” she rolled her lips, “I’m fine getting there on my own, though, thanks,” Yaz’s tone was much frostier than she meant it to be, and she saw in the Doctor’s face and the flinch in her brows how it affected her.

She recovered herself quickly, though, fixing a grin as Yaz stood from the sofa, “All the same,” the Doctor pressed on, “I’m heading that way anyway,” her voice had an edge to it that Yaz hadn’t heard before, and she could only press her lips into a thin line with a curt nod as she started for the exit, the Doctor hot on her heels.

“See ya both later, then,” Ryan grumbled sarcastically, clearly expressing his feelings about being ignored by both women.

The Doctor followed Yaz down the corridor, remaining a step behind her as she watched her cautiously. Yaz refused to turn and meet the Doctor’s questioning gaze. She just needed to get to her room and get the door shut behind her as quickly as possible.

When they reached Yaz’s door and the Doctor realised Yaz was going to disappear without a backwards glance, the Doctor sighed and in a small voice said, “Did I do something wrong?”

Yaz dropped her head, her hand stilling on her doorknob. That tone of voice was heart-breaking.

She turned to the Doctor, leaning back so she was pressed against the door to her room, her eyes meeting the Doctor’s with an apologetic smile, “You wanna come in?”

The Doctor nodded sadly, her eyes almost glistening, “Thanks.”

Yaz cursed the Doctor’s ability to look like the saddest puppy in existence when she was upset, and the devastating impact that had on Yaz’s insides.

She led the Doctor into her room and closed the door behind them, immediately engulfing the Doctor in a hug, who returned it earnestly, knocking herself off kilter with her enthusiasm and pressing Yaz back into her bedroom door.

“I’m sorry,” Yaz mumbled into the Doctor’s neck, feeling the hammering of her twin heartbeats against her chest where the Doctor was pressing her into the door.

The Doctor pulled back a hairs width, searching Yaz’s eyes, “No, I’m sorry, for whatever I’ve done to upset you.” There were the sad puppy eyes again.

Yaz’s head fell back against the door with a thud, “You haven’t upset me...” she tilted her hear back forward to look at the Doctor with a sigh, “...the exact opposite, actually.”

“The opposite of upset?” the Doctor queried, her eyes rising to her hairline as she considered that, “I make you happy?” she questioned, brow furrowing as Yaz nodded with a blush, “Why does that make you act weird around me?”

Yaz felt her stomach drop into her feet, “Please don’t make me say it,” she whispered, the air suddenly feeling very thin around her, the Doctor’s body still pressed against her own.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor grimaced, “I really _need_ you to say it, because otherwise I run the risk of quite dramatically misinterpreting whatever is going on.”

Yaz hummed, heart thumping, “You have good instincts,” she encouraged the Doctor, her hands that had been wrapped tightly round the Doctor’s waist loosening and falling to her hips, squeezing gently.

The Doctor’s face softened, “Now I _know_ something weird’s going on,” the corner of her mouth curling up into a smile, “You know I have terrible instincts when it isn’t a matter of life and death!”

Yaz laughed, the atmosphere between them relaxing immediately, “Even then,” she grinned with a wink.

“There’s my Yaz,” the Doctor beamed, her own hands relaxing from around Yaz’s waist and pressing palm down to the door at either side of Yaz’s waist, “You ok?” she tilted her head to the side, a sympathetic smile on her face.

The rush of affection at the softness in the Doctor’s tone, combined with the endorphins that the continued press of her body was causing, absolutely overwhelmed Yaz, “Ugh, I like you _so_ much,” she admitted with a sigh.

“You...? _Oh_ ,” the Doctor rocked back as realisation hit her, the rocking motion from the balls of her feet moving her back until her face was inches from Yaz’s again, “Yaz...” the Doctor started, but was immediately stopped by the younger girl interrupting.

“It’s ok, I get it, you don’t have to say anything,” Yaz took the sympathetic tone of the Doctor’s voice as a rejection, her hands dropping to her sides as she attempted to push herself (by pushing against the Doctor) off the door, “It’s stupid of me to even think someone like you would be interested in someone like me.”

The Doctor blanched, stiffening her body so Yaz couldn’t get away, “Excuse me?” she questioned firmly, “You don’t know why someone like me – a hyperactive scatterbrain with awkward social cues – would be interested in you – a strong willed, brave, defiant woman who is much wiser than her years? Yeah, no, tough one, that,” she rolled her eyes, her tone filled with sarcasm, and Yaz couldn’t help the small smile or hope blooming within her chest, until, “But I already make life dangerous enough for you as it is. It would only be worse for you if we...if I allowed myself to...to let this happen.”

With that, the Doctor’s hands fell from their position pressed against the door and she took a step back, giving Yaz some much needed breathing space and a bit of clarity back into her brain. So the Doctor was interested in her but had deemed it wouldn't be safe for Yaz if they were together. To Yaz, that was almost worse than her not being interested.

“Right,” Yaz nodded sadly, slumping back against the door, “So I don’t get any say in this?” Her frustration at the situation fuelled her out of character outburst.

“No,” the Doctor responded simply, her mouth set in a thin line as she tried to keep her true feelings at bay, “You wouldn’t make the right decision.”

Yaz felt her bottom lip start to tremble and so she bit down hard on it, “Because I want to be with you? Because you’re everything to me?” she fought back the tears she knew were collecting in her eyes, which only got harder when she saw how much it was affecting the other woman.

“Precisely that, my sweet girl,” the Doctor confirmed, stepping back towards Yaz and reaching for the door handle, the door that Yaz was still stood against, “I’m so sorry. I really am.”

The Doctor’s eyes were trained on the door handle. When she pulled and it didn’t budge, the Doctor turned her glistening eyes to the left a fraction. Yaz was clearly putting her weight against the door to keep it closed, her own head turned to the left so when the Doctor’s face moved they were almost touching.

“Yaz,” there was a plea and a quiver to the Doctor’s tone, her eyes slipping shut so she didn’t have to feel the heart-breaking piercing gaze of her young companion.

Yaz used this loss of sense to her advantage, nudging forwards until her nose brushed the Doctor’s, “Please,” Yaz whimpered, heart skipping as the exhaled word caused the Doctor’s breath to catch.

The Doctor kept entirely frozen, even refusing to open her eyes, “You’re not playing fair,” she warned Yaz quietly, her breath ghosting over the other woman’s lips.

Yaz’s left hand found the Doctor’s own hanging idly by her side and she slid her fingers between the Doctor’s own, buoyed by the feeling of the Doctor squeezing gently, “I’m not playing at all.”

The cool hand in her own spurring her on, Yaz leant the fraction closer needed to press her lips to the corner of the Doctor's mouth, lingering there as the hand in her own tightened.

"You'll be the death of me, Yasmin Khan," the Doctor's voice was low as Yaz drew back, both sets of eyes fluttering open to meet each other. 

"Good," Yaz quipped, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile, "We'll be even, then."

Yaz felt the Doctor tug their joined hands to wrap around the Doctor's back and the movement had her tumbling into the older woman's body, against her ready and waiting mouth...

 

..."Yaz, wake up!" 

She gulped in a lungful of air as she was brought back to consciousness much quicker than her body was ready for. 

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room she was in, Yaz found herself looking up at the Doctor's concerned features. 

A quick scan showed Yaz that they were in the living room, on the sofa, Yaz's head in the Doctor's lap. Her brain felt like it had been on a spin cycle. The last thing she remembered - aside from having two inappropriate dreams about the Doctor that she now thought were likely to have happened one after the other - was settling down for a movie night with everyone after a busy and exhausting day. The room was now silent, dark and empty save the two of them.

"I think we need to talk," the Doctor spoke gently, her right hand brushing Yaz's hair up and away from her forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird, Yaz thought, watching the Doctor sit very still; all that kinetic energy that Yaz was accustomed to being physically restrained. She could see the way the Doctor was trying to stay still in the way her hands were wrapping around the outside of her own thighs, fingertips burrowing into the space between her legs and the sofa cushion beneath her.

The Doctor had adopted that position when Yaz had woken enough to find her bearings, scrambling off the sofa and her head off the Doctor’s lap in a clumsy panic.

Once she found her feet, she started a gentle pacing, worrying her thumb between her teeth. She needed to be prepared for whatever the Doctor was about to say. She just wished the dream hadn’t been playing so heavily on her mind.

“You’re gonna make me dizzy – or potentially accidentally hypnotise me – if you keep pacing like that,” the Doctor warned gently, leaning forward slightly with her hands still gripping the underside of her thighs; still restraining herself, “Come and sit down,” her tone was gentle and compassionate, but despite that it filled Yaz with absolute dread.

Nevertheless, her pacing stopped, and with nothing more than a tiny nod, she found herself dropping down onto the sofa with force, careful to leave a space between herself and the Doctor.

The Doctor tilted her head to regard Yaz with a curious, if not slightly anxious herself, smile, encouraging a shaky smile out of the younger girl who was subconsciously bouncing her knee.

With a quiet chuckle, the Doctor’s left hand fell to Yaz’s knee, gently stopping its motion. Yaz’s eyes followed the Doctor’s hand and then up to her face.

The Doctor was overwhelmed to find true fear in Yaz’s eyes for the first time ever; which was saying a lot after all they’d been through; “It’s not me you’re afraid of, is it?” she asked quietly, searching.

Yaz may have been blindsided by this whole situation, but she still had the wherewithal to shake her head dramatically, the Doctor’s hand still on her knee providing a surprising level of comfort and reassurance, “Never,” she responded emphatically, “But I am scared, and it has everything to do with you.”

Yaz felt the enticing pressure of a warm squeeze to her knee before the Doctor removed her hand, tucking it back under her leg, “Before this conversation goes any further I need to tell you something,” the Doctor was staring down into her lap, blonde hair curtaining her face. It was so unlike her it filled Yaz with a sense of oncoming panic.

Yaz knew she had to be brave. She knew that was one of the things that impressed the Doctor about her. Sucking in a deep breath, she drew her right leg up, tucking her foot under her left knee on the sofa cushion so she could turn more fully to face the Doctor, and her fate, “Whatever you have to say is ok, I’ll understand,” she reassured with an almost convincing smile and nod. She didn’t miss the grateful (sad, but grateful) smile she got in return.

However, “This is going to be a bit of a doozy,” the Doctor grimaced, turning to face Yaz, releasing her left arm to reach out across the back of the sofa, millimetres from Yaz’s back, “When I say ‘goes any further’, I _literally_ mean because we’ve already had this conversation...for the most part,” the Doctor began to explain.

Yaz’s brow furrowed, confusion colouring her features, particularly as she caught the light blush rising from the collar of the Doctor’s tee, “What does that mean?” She and the Doctor had never had a conversation like this before. Well, not outside of Yaz’s recent dreams – “Oh no,” the words fell out of her lips the second the realisation slapped her in the face and her eyes widened in panic, her heart thumping uncomfortably in her chest.

The Doctor nodded, her forehead creasing in what looked like guilt, “I didn’t mean to – we must have both nodded off. I can control it for the most part, it’s not something I like to crack out,” she rambled, eyes flitting in their sockets, “There are times when it’s harder to control, though,” she elaborated, meeting Yaz’s eyes, “Mostly when I feel a strong connection with someone,” Yaz’s breath caught, “There's a physical connection, and I don’t have my ability to control it – say when I’m unconscious.”

The Doctor hadn’t actually said what Yaz was horrified she was going to say, “I’m going to need you to spell it out for me,” she whispered, knotting her fingers together in her lap to hide their trembling.

“It’s a form of telepathy. That dream you were having before you woke up – the me in that dream? That was me,” the Doctor confirmed, pressing her lips together and setting her mouth in a straight line, awaiting an outburst of outrage from the younger girl.

Yaz felt everything in her head suddenly lose focus and she thought she might pass out. The Doctor obviously thought that, too, her right hand darting out and wrapping around the bicep of Yaz’s left arm, “Please forgive me,” she urged, eyes desperate, “I would have never intentionally invaded your subconscious like that.”

“You have feelings for me?” Yaz muttered, the first thing that came to her head. Later she would scald herself for that one and being so transparent.

The Doctor opened her mouth in anticipation of having to apologise more, before her brain caught up to what Yaz had said and her signature face scrunch came out in full force, “Hold up,” the Doctor queried, “ _That’s_ what you took from that?”

Yaz blushed, her eyes meeting the Doctor’s, relieved to see the Doctor’s panic and guilt melting into amused affection. It buoyed her and instilled a bit of confidence, “Doctor, I know there’s a lot about you that I don’t know, and I also know that nothing is impossible anymore," she huffed out a short laugh, "More importantly, I know that you would _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt me or violate my trust. So, yeah, the telepathy thing is _mad_ , but I’m much more interested in the other thing,” she purposely left vague, desperate to hear the Doctor say it. She was not disappointed.

“That I have feelings for you?” the Doctor responded quickly, her mouth curling into a bright smile.

Yaz felt the rush of emotion, sweet and warm, trickle through her chest like caramel, “Yes, that.”

The Doctor shook her head with a chuckle, “Yasmin Khan, you never fail to surprise and amaze me,” her hand on Yaz’s left arm slid down until she was covering Yaz’s joined hands in her lap, “That is one of the many reasons that – despite all my reason and logic that says this is not a good idea – ” the Doctor paused to shoot Yaz a pointed look as the younger girl snorted a laugh at that, “I have feelings for you that I cannot ignore.”

The beaming grin Yaz gave her in response melted the Doctor, but she continued, “I meant what I said in the dream, Yaz. I don’t usually do this. The risk it places you under terrifies me,” her eyes flashed with a fear Yaz hadn’t seen since their run in with the Daleks, “But you’re right, as well. This isn’t just my decision...and I don’t want to lose you.” The Doctor ended her speech, watching Yaz carefully for her reaction. Waiting patiently.

“You have _no_ _idea_ how long I’ve been waiting for you,” Yaz eventually spoke, her glistening eyes meeting the Doctor’s. There had been such a pause that her speaking disrupted the silence, startling the Doctor, whose own eyes widened in surprise, “I meant when I said that you’re everything to me. Everything I have ever wanted from life.”

Feeling bold, Yaz leant forward, her forehead pressing against the Doctor’s as she squeezed her eyes shut, a brilliant smile set on her face. She felt the errant tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

The Doctor sighed, a stillness that she hadn’t experienced in a fair few regenerations settling over her, “I don’t know about that,” she replied, speaking quietly, her words ghosting across Yaz’s lips, “But I will certainly try my best to be. For you,” she promised, the proximity to Yaz’s lips starting to take its toll – her ability to hold herself back slipping through her fingers. She only hoped Yaz couldn’t feel her body practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Doctor,” Yaz’s tone was strained, “Please, can I, _finally_...?”

The Doctor’s hand on top of Yaz’s disappeared, but Yaz felt it quickly again on her thigh, squeezing gently. Encouraging. Yaz was on a hair trigger. She needed nothing more than that.

She tilted her chin up, eyes still squeezed closed, their foreheads separating at the same time their mouths met. Yaz’s mouth was firm against the Doctor’s, capturing her bottom lip before sliding up, the pressure staying firm, and doing the same with her top lip.

The Doctor sucked in a breath through her nose, the fingers of her hand on Yaz’s thigh curling and scratching gently; the sensation that kissing, and kissing Yaz, in this body taking her completely by surprise.

She recovered quickly, her head tilting as the sensation of the fingers of both Yaz’s hands appearing at the back of her neck, scratching up to sink into blonde hair and curl causing her to gasp hotly against Yaz’s mouth, the younger girl taking full advantage of the Doctor’s open mouth.

Yaz’s moan vibrated in her chest as she felt her tongue stroke the back of the Doctor’s top row of teeth, her knee on the sofa pressing down and pushing herself up, up and closer to the woman who was wrapping her free arm around Yaz’s back to encourage her closer.

The Doctor had to tilt her head back to keep their mouths together, the tendons in her neck stretching, but she didn’t relent.

Yaz had waited so long for this she wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste. Even as she felt herself getting light headed from lack of oxygen she pressed forward rather than pull back, sucking the Doctor’s bottom lip into her mouth. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” Yaz whispered breathlessly against the Doctor’s mouth as the thought occurred to her, grinning as she regarded the Doctor’s dark, wild eyes that seemed very unimpressed at the pause in kissing.

The look was so intoxicating that Yaz started to sink back into another kiss before she felt a gentle pinch in the soft skin of her side, causing her to yelp in shock.

The Doctor absolutely beamed in response, pitching forward to graze her teeth against the sharp angle of Yaz’s jaw, “Just making sure you’re awake,” she pressed into the younger girl’s skin; in a tone so low and so surprisingly sexy Yaz wasn’t sure she was ever going to recover.

Yaz grinned, dragging the fingers of both hands stroking down the Doctor’s scalp to the back of her neck, her thumbs curling round and gently pressing under the Doctor’s chin, drawing her eyes back up to meet Yaz’s.

“So,” the police officer began, a grin spreading across her face as she basked in the Doctor’s adoring attention, “Are you feeling as bold as you were in that first dream?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

The Doctor’s eyes were trained on Yaz’s mouth, and the younger girl caught the affect that small action had on the alien, before Yaz’s words properly filtered through the haze of arousal and through to her brain, at which point she whipped her eyes back up to Yaz’s, the familiar furrow of confusion between her brows, “First dream?” she queried, eyes searching Yaz’s, “There’s only been one – where you were being weird and I went with you back to your room?”

Yaz froze, her cheeks instantly burning under the Doctor’s confused gaze, “Oh no,” she murmured, horrified, as realisation hit the Doctor and her responding grin was delightedly scandalised.

“Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor's tone was still sexy, but much more playful this time, “Is there something you need to tell me?”

‘Sod it,’ Yaz thought, 'This evening has been the strangest and most dramatic of my life. Go hard or go home’

“I love you.”

The Doctor had no witty comebacks to that. No words at all for some time, actually. But as she recovered quickly enough to find Yaz’s mouth with her own again, she decided to use her telepathy one more time. She opened her mind to Yaz; allowing her to feel first hand what the Doctor felt for her. 

The Doctor knew, as Yaz leaned heavily into her, encouraging her onto her back so the younger girl could cover the Doctor’s body with her own; and she felt dampness against her cheeks and the subtle taste of salt in their kiss that wasn’t coming from her, that Yaz had got her message loud and clear.


End file.
